1. Field of the Invention
Motor fuel compositions obtained from the refining of petroleum are often manufactured at great distances away from the ultimate consumer. As a result, the fuel composition is transported over long distances via pipelines, ships or barges. The fuel is then usually transshipped via tank trucks and then stored for varying intervals of time at fuel depots or in service station storage tanks. During the various stages of transport and storage, the fuel composition is in contact with atmospheric moisture as well as coming in contact with water in tank bottoms. Fuel oil and lubricating oil compositions encounter many of the same conditions. The environment consisting of the ever present water and steel vessels used in transport or storage is highly susceptible to corrosion. It is essential for the maintenance of product standards and satisfactory product performance that metal corrosion, particularly ferrous metal corrosion, be prevented or minimized throughout the product distribution system for fuels and lubricants.
2. Summary of the Invention
The additive of the invention, which is effective as a rust inhibitor for motor fuels, fuel oils and lubricating oils, comprises the reaction product a hydrocarbyl-substituted anhydride and an aminotriazole.